Operating systems exist to control the movement of a barrier. For example, operating systems may control the movement of a garage door, gate, door, and the like. Such systems typically include at least one wireless transmitter and an actuator. The actuator generally includes an electric motor for driving, for example, a screw gear or chain to open or close the barrier. A receiver and controller are also typically provided for receiving signals from the wireless transmitter, and controlling the actuator.
In operation, in order to open or close the barrier, a user activates the transmitter by pressing a button. Upon such activation, the transmitter transmits a wireless, usually radio frequency (RF), signal to the receiver. In response, the controller activates the actuator to open or close the barrier. For security purposes, the receiver may be manually set to recognize the transmitter, such as through switch settings, or the receiver may be pre-set to recognize an identification signal from a particular transmitter. To further improve security, the wireless signal from the transmitter may also be encrypted.
Often times, the requirement to press or touch a button on the transmitter may be difficult to accomplish. For example, a user may be physically constrained from pressing or touching the transmitter to open or close a barrier. In addition, the user may be concerned with infection or other diseases that may be spread by touching a transmitter that is accessible to several other users. As a result, benefits may be realized by providing a touchless transmitter that detects the presence of an object (such as a user) without requiring the user to physically contact the transmitter. In addition, benefits may be realized by allowing the sensing range of the transmitter to be fully adjustable so as to prevent undesired detection of the presence of an object (which may then cause the barrier to open or close). Further, benefits may be realized by providing an adjustable touchless transmitter that wirelessly transmits a signal to a receiver, which may then control the movement of the barrier.